<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ease by redfiona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204272">Ease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona'>redfiona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Post-Canon, vampire kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they are safe and back in Clow, they can relax and maybe indulge, a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fai D. Fluorite/Kurogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-series so some small spoilers.  Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106542">Frustration</a>, but it should work on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurogane trains.  He trains himself and his new arm, he trains the King's army, he trains with Sayoran.  It's what passes for recovery for him, while they wait for whatever comes next.  They don't know what price Sayoran paid, but they will shoulder some of it, and they will do it together.</p><p>When Kurogane has tired himself out training all day, they retire to their rooms.  Their rooms face the courtyard and they can easily reach Sayoran's room and Sakura's suite if they need to.  It gives both of them the reassurance they need to relax on this world.</p><p>In the evenings, they read.</p><p>Kurogane was sat at the left-hand side of the sofa, holding his book in his metal hand, right arm wrapped around Fai's waist.  Fai had made himself comfortable, legs stretched along the other two seats of the sofa, leaning against Kurogane's chest.</p><p>Fai was finished with the book he'd been reading.  Finished, slightly bored, and more than slightly mischievous.  He wriggled in Kurogane's grasp, waving his arms and stretching out along the sofa.  Kurogane was pretending to ignore him, gently increasing the downward pressure on his arm, holding Fai down.  Fai struggled more, arching his back like a cat.  Kurogane's response was to shift his arm in and up, pulling Fai towards him, almost into his lap.</p><p>In his struggles, trying to lift Kurogane's arm, Fai's teeth grazed Kurogane's wrist.  This time, Fai did it by accident.  All the times after this, once he knew how it affected Kurogane, those were deliberate, but this time it was unintentional.</p><p>Fai felt Kurogane stiffen beneath him, and stopped wriggling.  "I didn't know that still happened."  Fai had noticed Kurogane’s reaction, the way his breath caught and his sex hardened.</p><p>Kurogane pulled him closer, tighter, his voice gravelly in Fai's ear.  "Every single time."  Fai could feel the gooseflesh rising on his neck, and a shiver passed down his spine.</p><p>"Every time?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Because he was a tease, and because he knew that Kurogane enjoyed being teased, Fai asked, "do you think it would matter where I bit you?"  He left a perfectly timed pause.  "I was thinking of your ankle."  He knew Kurogane would see the same image he had in his mind's eye, and all the territory that lay between his wrist and his ankle.<br/>
Kurogane gasped, slightly.  Which was a relatively large reaction from him, and filled Fai with warmth.  Then came the amused chuckle, a rumble Fai could feel from where he was pressed against Kurogane.  "Two can play at that game."  Kurogane's right arm held Fai in place, not that Fai was trying to leave Kurogane’s embrace, as the left loosened the ties on Fai's trousers.  Metallic fingers closed on Fai's cock, and Fai shivered with the cold.  But the metal soon warmed.  "Tell me all the places you'd like to bite."</p><p>It was quite a litany.  Fai hadn't considered the erotic potential of elbows before, not until he was clasped against Kurogane, stretched like a violin as Kurogane's fingers played up and down.  Knees.  He could bite inside of the fold of Kurogane's legs, he'd let Kurogane keep him there for hours.  The top of Kurogane's hips.  Lick his ways up and down, and then bite.</p><p>It was a thrill, this thing that should have been a taboo, this thing he shouldn't want to do, to Kurogane who shouldn't want him to do it.  The vampirism had stood between them for so long.  Or maybe Fai had used it as an excuse not to see how much Kurogane loved him, because he'd not felt worthy, not understood that that didn't matter, Kurogane loved him, which wasn't terrifying any more, just shining and bright, and all the things that Fai thought he'd never have and didn't deserve.</p><p>He wanted to make sure Kurogane felt that, felt how much Fai loved him, loved this.  Fai released his hand from where it had been clasped against Kurogane's side, and tried to work it down under Kurogane's waistband.  Which was easier said than done, when he was having to do it by touch alone.  Each misstep, finger too low or too high, caused Kurogane to laugh.</p><p>"This could be so much easier."  Kurogane picked Fai up, and spun him around with breath-taking ease.  The strength of Kurogane should have scared him, but it never had and it never would.</p><p>Fai laughed and kissed Kurogane.  "But that would be less fun."  He carried on kissing Kurogane as Kurogane shifted his hips enough for Fai to push his trousers and underwear down, releasing his cock.  Fai gasped into Kurogane's mouth as the ninja brought their cocks together.</p><p>Kurogane had switched hands, keeping a firm grip on both their cocks with his right hand.  The grip wasn't too tight, but enough pressure to make Fai's hips buck.  Fai curled in towards Kurogane as they both moved closer to ecstasy.  Kurogane was using his other arm to keep Fai on his lap, hand coolly splayed in the small of Fai's back.  Fai had his fingers laced through Kurogane's hair.  It wasn't the strongest hold, and when he rocked a little too eagerly, Fai slipped backwards.  He was in no danger of falling, Kurogane would never let him, but when he jerked up to recover his position, he missed his mark and crashed against Kurogane's neck.  He kissed Kurogane's ear, his neck, any part his lips could reach.</p><p>He couldn't miss the way Kurogane shuddered, stiffened, the way his grip faltered, just slightly, when Fai touched his neck.  Fai wanted to tease Kurogane, lick his neck and threaten to bite but not quite do it, but he knew this was too serious for that.<br/>
<br/>
Kurogane didn't beg for things when they had sex.  He wasn't boorish or aggressive, but he was as clear and straight-forward about sex as he was about everything else.  He said what he wanted and asked what Fai wanted and they worked it out from there.  He most certainly didn't gasp, air puffing out of his mouth, and plead, a half-breathed word, "please."</p><p>Fai felt something inside clench, some protective instinct wanting to save Kurogane from what he wanted.  And yet, Kurogane was strong and knew his own mind.  Fai pushed back, and looked at the situation from his position an arm’s length away from Kurogane.  Kurogane's lips were slightly puffy from having been kissed, Fai could feel the corresponding tingle on his own lips, and bit them lightly, absent-mindedly.  Kurogane shone with the sweat of exertion, and he was flushed with more than that, slightly pink with embarrassment.  Kurogane was open and honest and Fai couldn't deny him anything.</p><p>"If you're sure."</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>Fai kissed Kurogane again, not for effect, not to tease, but because he understood wanting something so badly.  He nipped Kurogane's earlobe, kissed his cheek, whispered something like 'I love you' in his ear.  Fai drank in Kurogane's reaction instead of his blood as his fangs sank into Kurogane's neck.  Kurogane's hand was frantic, up and down and driving them both closer, arrhythmic tugs just not quite enough till Kurogane spent against him, final jerks bringing their bodies closer.  It's not that that brings Fai off, it's the hand curled in his hair, moved from his back, holding him close, holding him tight as Kurogane settles back into the sofa, wrung out.  It's knowing Kurogane will never let go, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>